


Skyfall

by TruebornAlpha



Series: Spy vs Spy [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Assassin Stiles Stilinski, Assassins & Hitmen, Attempted Sexual Assault, Established Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Character Death, Spies & Secret Agents, Spy Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruebornAlpha/pseuds/TruebornAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wolf’s cover has been blown, but even with the Hunters hot on his trail, Scott has more pressing matters to worry about. Peter Hale does not take kindly to failure, and he expects only the best from his agents. Scott has one more chance to set things right, this time, under the direct supervision of his mentor. But his enemies are many and they’re all dangerous. Far more dangerous than Scott could ever expect. What more does he have to lose?</p><p>Or, that Sciles Spy AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyfall

“I screwed up.”

Scott had been dreading those words, but there was no backing out now. He stood in the middle of Peter’s Office like a child called down to the principal’s office for fighting. The Haletech medical team had patched him up, but his failure was written in every bruise and every stitch. The alpha studied him for a long, silent moment as Scott tried not to squirm under his gaze.

The sound of Peter’s chair scraping back against the hardwood floor made Scott flinch and he dropped his eyes to his feet as the other man stalked closer.

“I heard there was an attack on a Hunter facility.” The question was calm, but Scott knew his mentor well enough to feel the threat and disappointment behind the words. He swallowed thickly, eyes glued to Peter’s Italian leather shoes.

“I wanted to bring you Argent’s head.” Scott whispered, real fear breaking through the numb fog that surrounded him. Peter didn’t even need to hurt him to make his knees knock, though there was no doubt that would come later. The Alpha always did love to hear him beg.

Careful fingers caught the young man’s chin, gently tipping his head back until Scott was forced to look at his creator, helplessly lost in the Hale’s cold blue eyes. “And how did that work out for you?”

“I-I…I failed.”

“And the flashdrive?” Still so calm, but the fingers tightened slightly along Scott’s jaw and the boy couldn’t hide the tiny whimper.

“Destroyed.”

Fingers ghosted down Scott’s neck and the boy groaned, exposing his throat involuntarily. Fear kept him still, but it was a lifetime of need twisted by a master manipulator that made him submit. “I’m not used to you failing, Scott. I‘d have to say I’m disappointed in you.”

“I’m sorry.” Scott whispered, so softly, he almost couldn’t hear himself. Peter’s hand settled over his chest, pressing into the gaping wound Killshot’s bullet had left behind. The Wolf inhaled sharply, eyes squeezing shut as a wave of nausea threatened to drag him down, but Peter was patient. He gave his pet a chance to regroup before digging his claws in deeper.

“You’ve endangered us all. How am I suppose to deal with such incompetence, Scott?”

Peter’s voice felt like oil on his skin, seeping through his flesh until he was so deep, Scott knew he’d never be able to scrub him off. Soft but stern, he made Scott feel-lightheaded with shame. “I don’t know.” He said, but every defense he could have mustered felt weak to his own ears. “I’m sorry. I just wanted to-”

Peter cut off his half-formed excuses with quick and brutal fists. A swift kick knocked him off balance, and when Scott stumbled backwards, his creator let him fall. The heavy heel of expensive leather slammed into his back, right between his shoulder blades, and Scott cried out under the force of Peter’s weight. The Alpha’s voice never changed.

“You don’t know, Scott. You don’t know  _anything_. You cannot  _possibly_ comprehend how much you’ve cost us. You risk ruining everything I’ve built, all for a miserable two-faced cunt that you were too stupid to get rid of yourself.”

Scott cried out, trying to curl into himself, and to his surprise, Peter let him. The Alpha crouched by his side, cupping his cheek with disarming tenderness. When he kissed Scott’s brow, Scott sobbed. “I don’t want to do this, Scott. You’ve force my hand. When you’re dragged down, you drag me down, too. We’re the same you and I, I need you to be  _my_ best.”

Peter let Scott slid his arms around his neck, tempering cruelty with kindness. It was how he’d broken the boy, a mix of fear and tenderness until Scott started to believe that the pain meant love. He soothed his hands down his Wolf’s back and felt his entire body shiver under the touch. He had spent years stripping Scott of pride and compassion until all that was left was bone and claw. He’d taken a sweet child and poisoned him young, adding fangs to that bright smile that could tempt anyone to fall for his charm. A killer without remorse, a wild beast at the end of his leash that still looked so pretty at his feet. Someone had taken his perfect creation and ruined him.

“It was Killshot.” Scott’s words were muffled against his neck. “Stiles is Killshot. H-he knows, the Hunters know who I am.”

“You let Killshot use you?” The Alpha pulled back so sharply that Scott lurched forward. “I let you have this so you could heal and you whored yourself out to the Hunters this entire time.”

“Alpha, please-” He begged as Peter rocked back on his heels and stood up, turning away from the boy sprawled across the floor.

“Obedience, Wolf. I told you before and I expected you to listen to me.” The Alpha’s voice was strained and barely controlled. His rage was sudden, grabbing a heavy glass from his desk and throwing it at the boy with a shout. Scott flinched as it smashed inches from him, sharp shards spraying in all directions. “ _I am your Alpha!_ ” Peter howled, closing the distance between them and yanking Scott up to his knees by his hair. “You’ve thrown away everything I’ve worked for so you could let some Hunter bend you over. Were you a good little bitch for him as you told him all our secrets?”

Scott gasped as Peter’s hands tightened, forcing his head back to meet his stare. “Did you look at him like this? Did you beg him on your knees the way you do for me?”

“No. No, Alpha, I wouldn’t-” The words were lost in a strangled moan as Peter shook him, his snarl echoing through Scott’s skull.

“Did you want it?”

Deja vu was seeing a nightmare come to life, and in this world, Scott had even less hope of defending himself than in his dreams. The Wolf whimpered, hunching in on himself, face screwed up as fat tears stubbornly clung to his lashes. “No.” He croaked, small and young in a way he’d never grown out of. Peter wouldn’t let him. “I’d never do that never. I’d never tell them anything I’d never betray you Alpha, please Alpha!”

Unsteady hands reached out, and Scott was surprised when they were allowed nearer. He clung to his maker, curling against him in desperation. He didn’t know how long or how far Peter’s generosity stretched, and he would do everything he could to keep it. 

When Peter pulled him in, he nearly sobbed, relief coursing through his veins so quickly, Scott’s head spun. The Alpha brushed his fingers across Scott’s cheek, commanding him with a careful touch, but the spy rushed to obey. Peter coaxed him into a kiss, like they used to share so many years ago. He could feel the rumble of Peter’s voice against his chest when he spoke. It made the knot in his chest ease. Scott was ready to give him everything.

“Don’t worry. Your Alpha is going to fix everything, as long as you’re a good boy.”

Scott could be. The Wolf always followed orders. He wasn’t sure he knew how to be that person again, but if this was the first step, Scott was willing to take it.

His motorcycle was gone. Scott checked around the apartment garage twice, but it was nowhere to be found. Something heavy lodged in the pit of his belly. It was the first sign he ignored. The notice of repairs on their communal noticeboard, the construction signs by the side of the building and everything else fell into step later. Scott didn’t have the key to their - to Stiles’s apartment anymore, but he didn’t need it. The door wasn’t locked. There was no longer anything worth protecting inside.

He shouldn’t be here, Peter would be angry if he found out that Scott had come back but he had to at least see for himself. It was an irresistible draw, a gravity that that pulled him back to the place he’d called home for all these months. Another stupid mistake, but Scott promised himself that this would the last.

The door edged open but the familiar living room was gone, the entire place stripped bare. He walked slowly across the room and counted out all the memories in the empty space. The couch was there, the only thing left was the indents in the rug. The first time stiles had invited him over, they’d sat on that ugly striped couch and watched a zombie movie marathon and tried to get up the courage to ask if the way their bodies leaned together was an accident or something more. The stain near the kitchen was from the night they’d tried their hand at making spaghetti, only to get distracted and fuck on Stiles’s kitchen table. The pasta sauce had boiled over and they’d laughed as they tried to clean everything up.

He hovered in the doorway to the bedroom.  _Their_  bedroom. This was where he’d said ‘I love you’ for the first time and meant every word. They’d been dating four months by then and Scott had spent another night in Stiles’s bed instead of his own, waking up for the best sort of lazy Sunday afternoon. Loving Stiles had been so easy, an accident he hadn’t meant to let happen. He just needed a break after his last mission and the boy with the laptop had made him laugh. It was supposed to be just a way to blow off steam, a careless fling with no strings attached.

When did the lie start feeling so real?

It was the little things that changed him, the way Stiles would look at him when he thought Scott wouldn’t notice or the way he actually gave a damn about what Scott wanted. One night turned into two, then weeks, and before he knew it, there were more possibilities inside of him than Scott knew what to do with.

This life had changed him, but there was no Stiles, no Scott. It was as empty as this apartment, like none of it had ever existed.  The only thing left was the bullet hole in the wall.

His chest felt hollow. His pulse beat too loudly, filling the places Stiles had carved into him. Knowing it was all lie didn’t fix anything, and Scott couldn’t think of anything more unfair. He’d heard the warnings. He should have known, but Scott hadn’t expected Killshot to be so good.

His phone dinged once with a call from an unregistered number. 

For one, painful moment, Stiles’s name caught on the tip of his tongue, but Peter’s voice on the line was brisk. Scott didn’t know how he could be disappointed all over again.

“Return to headquarters. We’re ready to move.”

Peter Hale’s personal car was a sleeker version of a tank. Bullet proof glass, anti-puncture tires, and an engine that wouldn’t quit were the best available on any market. Haletech’s modifications made it unstoppable, and it was finished with expensive leather and plush velvet. Even if Scott had never ridden in this particular one, he’d spent enough of his career at Haletech to recognize it for what it was, a smug show of power, not unlike what the Wolf was to his Alpha.

He sat across from the head of the spy organization, combing through the blueprints to a storage facility in Eastern Europe. His Ukrainian was rusty, but Scott could guess where they were going. “All this to get to one man?”

It wasn’t impossible. It would be if he’d been alone, and Hell, even with Chimera by his side, Scott couldn’t guarantee his success, but Peter was determined on putting their absolute best forward. They would be breaking into a veritable fortress, a team of two meant to draw as little attention as possible. Knowing this job was important enough for Peter to be personally invested made him anxious like he hadn’t been in years.

Peter looked up, one eyebrow quirked thoughtfully and spoke like he was reprimanding a child. “This is important, Scott. Maybe the most important mission we’ve ever had. I’m going to supervise this personally to make sure there’s no more mistakes.”

The Wolf flinched and went back to studying the blueprints. An extraction wasn’t that unusual, grab the target and get out before anyone was riddled with bullet holes. With the Alpha at his side, the chance of anything going wrong was slim. He hadn’t been out in the field with his mentor in years, but there was still no one better.

“Who is he? What’s so important about him?”

The car pulled up at the airstrip, Haletech’s private plane already fueled and ready to fly. There wouldn’t be any trail to follow as long as they used their own transportation and the Alpha liked to travel in privacy. There was no one around but them, and Scott was almost looking forward to a few mindless hours behind the wheel of a jet. Peter turned off the car and stepped out, his protégé following at his heels. “It’s about the flashdrive, Scott. If you didn’t let it slip out of your hands, we wouldn’t have to be doing this.”

Scott ducked his head again, shoulders rounded in shame that he’d let Peter down. “I’ll do whatever I can to make up for it, but…what  _is_  it?”

Peter stopped and crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s a code, a virus. It was developed by a Ukrainian hacker about a year ago and the Hunters have been trying to get their hands on it ever since. The program allows the user to break into nuclear missile facilities through their protected systems and take control of the launch mechanisms. They killed the developer, big surprise, and they lost the copy of the code they were looking for. They never know value when they see it.”

Everything in Scott’s body turned to ice, stomach lurching at the sudden dread. “The Hunters wanted control of nuclear missiles?!”

“You remember what I told you about Argent, right?  _Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent_ , Argent’s little ‘code.’ They hunt those who hunt them, and in his mind, that means anyone who poses a threat to his little ultranationalist mindset. Imagine him with those kinds of weapons, Scott. He’d obliterate anyone he considered a threat. China, Russia, the Middle East, North Korea. He’d take control of as many weapons as he could and millions of innocents would die in the name of his  _peace_.”

“You’re sure?” Scott’s voice was hoarse, terrified at the thought of how close they’d all come to worldwide devastation. “I know Argent’s obsessed, but he couldn’t possibly- they’re innocent people!”

“There’s no innocents in a war and Argent thinks he’s in the middle of one. The only way to save the people who matter is to take out the threat no matter what the cost.” Peter said coldly and Scott pressed a hand against the wound in his chest, trying to stave off the edges of panic. A world war, a madman with a nuclear arsenal. The Hunters were simply killers, he’d known that for years, but he never thought that they could go so far.

“The flashdrive’s gone, the Hunters can’t use it anymore. Why are we flying to Ukraine when there’s nothing left?”

Peter’s smile was slow, laced with a smug pride. He’d been working on this plan for a year, outsmarting and outmaneuvering the Hunters. Even if there were setbacks along the way, he was going to win. “Because what the Hunters didn’t know is that the hacker had a partner.”

Scott put a hand to Peter’s arm to stop him, body taut with fear. “We’re going to kill him and make sure that the code never falls in their hands?”

His Alpha laughed, a harsh sound that sent Scott’s stomach plummeting down into his feet. “Argent always was short sighted, he lets his hatred control him. He’s a fool. Why would you overplay your hand like that? No, Scott. We’re not going to destroy the information, we’re going to  _use_  it.”

“What?!”

“A war is bad for business, fear is what will bring them to their knees. We don’t need to wipe out half the world on some mad crusader’s mission, just a city or two. Rattle the entire world and they’ll just hand over control.”

Scott would have followed his Alpha anywhere. He’d killed for Peter, loved for him, fought for him. He had stripped away all sense of self to be Peter’s perfect weapon, just begging to be used. He wanted Peter’s praise more than anything else on earth, trained to crave it. He was mindlessly loyal and even though the cracks had spread, Peter owned him body, mind, and soul.

But this? A city destroyed and the world bowing at Peter’s feet. He couldn’t do this. His fingers curled into Peter’s arm and he pulled like a child tugging at their father’s sleeve. “It’s not right.” He murmured, the first words of true betrayal in his entire life. “Alpha, please. The codes are enough to blackmail them, we don’t need to actually use the weapons. A whole city? It’s too much, we’re no better than the Hunters.”

A strong hand gripped the back of Scott’s neck and shook him like a ragdoll, releasing him so the boy stumbled and almost fell. “The Hunters would see the world burn, we’re sacrificing a city or two to bring order under my command.” Peter snarled, enraged that his pet would dare to disagree. “I’m in charge, don’t make me remind you of that, Wolf. Not after how you failed me.”

There was a lifetime of scars and manipulation, Peter’s poison had shaped him into this creature and he didn’t know how to make it stop. He didn’t even know if he wanted to stop. But this was a step too far, a whole city of innocent people would be burned to ash just so Peter could set himself up as king. How long had he been planning this?

One deep breath and the world would never be the same.

Scott squared his shoulders, silvered metal sliding across his fingers to end in deadly points. Rebellion. This was suicide, but Scott could do anything but carry the deaths of so many on his shoulders.

“I can’t let you do this, Peter.”

The Alpha turned slowly, for the first time caught off kilter. Surprise colored his features, but indignation rushed to replace it. Peter thrived on control. He ruled his agents with an iron fist, and had the ruthlessness to make the world turn on the palm of his hand. He’d never suspected his prized  _pet_  would be the source of insubordination, not when he could have Scott begging on his knees at every whim. “You dare challenge me? I made you, boy. You are nothing without me. Know your place.”

His voice was little more than a whisper. It sent a chill down Scott’s spine. A cold sweat had broke across his brow, but his claws were steady and his stance firm. He had no witty reply, no challenge or teasing taunt. This wasn’t the Wolf’s mission. This was Scott’s, and there was no backing out now.

“It’s not right.” He repeated, like he could draw strength from them. All it did was make Peter angrier. The Alpha drew himself to full high, an awful snarl twisting his features. Scott had seen that spot before. It haunted his nightmares as clearly as his memories. From a time he was too small to fight back, when he’d begged for help that never came as his fingers were broken one by one, bone grinding on bone, as Peter held him down and warned him note to bite, or he’d yank out his teeth.

But this time Scott could make a difference.

Peter attacked with no warning, drawing knives as if from air. Scott reacted on instinct, and metal snared metal with a sharp clang. He pushed the Alpha off, but Peter was already moving, attacking his torso and parrying his blows with frightening ease. Every hit was meant to put him down. The wolf reacted, and deep gauges split across Scott’s arms, spilling blood down his elbow. Peter had no use for a disobedient mutt. If he had to break Scott down before he could build him back up, he would.

Peter taught Scott everything he knew. Everything that the Wolf was, and everything that Scott was allowed to be had been by his hand. Scott was injured, and the demons in his head howled louder than ever. When Peter kicked him in the chest, he went down hard.

But Peter was slower now, and Scott was stronger. Scott was  _better._  The monster no longer towered over him, and even if a lifetime of horrors weighed heavily on his chest, Scott knew he’d survive. He’d survived Peter’s worst. He wouldn’t survive letting Peter loose on the rest of the world.

In one swift motion, he kicked Peter’s legs out from under him, tackling him just as he hit the ground. He sliced his claws through Peter’s fist, cutting his blade free with a spray of blood that left the Alpha screaming. Scott beat him into the ground, shoving him fast first into the dirt before twisting his arm behind his back, his knees digging into Peter’s spine.  

He was breathing hard. There was blood soaking through his shirt where he’d torn his stitches, but he was whole. He was safe. “Yield,” Scott ordered softly. “It doesn’t have to be this way Peter. Stop  _please.”_

“Or what?” The Alpha spat out a mouth full of venom. He was a monster, but Scott was holding his own leash. “You won’t kill me! You’re too weak. Too stupid to do what needs to be done!”

“It’s over. You can’t beat me like this.” He’d won but part of Scott still wanted to surrender, terrified of what would happen the moment he had to let up, but the truth rang clear. It was over.

A rush of dizziness caught him suddenly. Scott’s grip slackened. It was all the chance Peter need to take control of the situation, pushing him back, and mad with fury. Scott landed on his back in a daze, a gasp caught in his throat as he tried to bring his hands up to defend himself, but he couldn’t move fast enough. He could barely move at all.

Peter rounded on him, ready to strike a killing blow. And as Scott watched, the Alpha’s head rocked back with the force of a bullet, blood splattering in all directions. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Scott jerked as the ice cold paralysis spread through his limbs. His body grew numb and heavy as he collapsed to the ground and watched the way Peter’s blood slowly worked its way through the cracks in the pavement. Everything spun and lurched like he was standing on a ship. His thoughts unraveled and slowed, drifting away from his mentor’s empty eyes.

The unhurried tap of footsteps crossed the runaway, but Scott was already gone, lost somewhere in a sedated haze and barely aware of the shadow that crossed over him. The man studied the ruined mess that used to be Peter Hale before setting down his sniper rifle and kneeling down beside Scott. He pulled out the long tranquilizer dart from Scott’s side and smiled, hefting the limp body into his arms. Sharp slaps barely roused Scott as he struggled to focus his eyes on the face that hovered over his?

“T-Theo?”

The Chimera’s grin split like a Cheshire cat, his mind fragmented and the world distorted as Theo’s laugh tightened around his neck. “I told you I was going to win.” He said, sounding all too much like Peter. “I can’t believe how easy it was, Scott. You were supposed to be the best, now look at you. Beaten and broken by some Hunter before I even had the chance. I thought beating the Wolf would have meant something, but you’re nothing now. It’s not even worth my time. I can’t believe you actually bought all that bullshit!”

Betrayal cut deep enough to feel and Scott gasped, trying to get his mouth to work. All those times that Theo had been there for him as a partner and a friend, it was a game? The chimera leaned in to kiss him hard, teeth clashing and filling Scott’s mouth with the warm metallic taste of blood.

“I have your fuck ups to thank for finally getting Peter out of HQ and on his own. I never could have taken him out and claimed  _my_  rightful place as the new Alpha without you to help me. All of this is thanks to you!” He gave a sweeping gesture and the world spun with him, Scott gasping as he felt like he was freefalling through space. “I should reward you, I could always use a loyal pet. I promise I’ll even treat you better than Peter ever did.”

“Theo no, you can’t-” Scott fought to push away from the traitor, and Theo watched with a savage smile across his lips and his eyes hooded with want. The drug wrecked havoc on his system, and there was nothing Scott could do when Theo dragged a possessive hand down his chest and over his hips, before systematically stripping him of his weapons. He lingered on the Wolf’s silver claws, attempted to undo their clasp just once, before giving up. It would be easier to slice off Scott’s hands at this point, but he might find use for them yet.

“Oh Scott, I already did.” Theo laughed, low in his throat. “You see, I got tired of waiting for a promotion while our boss was busy shoving his dick down your throat.”

Scott spat at Theo’s face, leaving a wad of saliva dripping down his cheek. It enraged the Chimera, made him yank Scott’s head back by the hair, forcing him to bear his throat. Something slender and devastatingly sharp dragged across his pulse. When Scott shivered, Theo felt it.

“He gave you  _everything._  He’s the only reason you got this far,” Scott hissed. He’d run out of options. If he was already a dead man, letting his anger get the better of him was the least of his worries.

“Don’t be stupid. All he needed was another set of knives. I surpassed him years ago. You did, too.” Theo’s grip loosened, and he moved his blood-stained knife into Scott’s line of sight before wiping it clean on Scott’s cheek. “It doesn’t have to end this way.”

His voice softened, lilting towards the end, and Scott hated that he could still read the hopefulness in it. This might have been one of Theo’s games, but it hadn’t all been an act. “Let me make you great again, Scott. There’s still something worth salvaging in you. I ended him, but you took him down. I won’t take that away from you… I’ll even get you another shot at that little Hunter of yours. Just give me my Wolf.”

“I won’t!”

Theo dragged the sharp tip of the blade down Scott’s body, leaving a thin trail of red before pressing the tip into the still bandaged wound in his chest. The drugs kept Scott from even flinching away, but he screamed until Theo eased the blade back, wiping a smear of blood across Scott’s stomach.

“We were so good together.” The Chimera purred, voice seeming to come from every direction as Scott’s eyes rolled back. “Don’t you remember? Think about how good we can be again. We could tear this world apart like we used to, they’d all fear us.” The bloody knife traced over the hollow of Scott’s throat almost lovingly. “Let me be your Alpha. Serve me and we can take them all down. Be my Wolf.”

For one sick moment, Scott was tempted to just let go. He couldn’t think, the drugs stealing away logic and reason, and replacing it with easy, simple wants. Theo could make everything better, all he had to do was submit.

A clumsy, numb hand fought to move, gently cupping Theo’s face as the Chimera leaned into the touch. With a snarl, Scott closed his fist and claws cut deep, scoring across Theo’s face. Blood sprayed across them both as the traitor stumbled away.

“My name is  _SCOTT_.”

“Fuck you!” Theo screamed, aiming a sharp kick against Scott’s wounded side and tearing open the stitches. He rained down blows before groping for his rifle. “I earned this. I deserve it! If you’re not mine, then you’re worthless!”

The barrel of the gun hovered over Scott’s heart as he stared up into the furious face of a partner he used to love. If Scott was going to die, then he was going to do it as the man he wanted to be and no one’s beast. The gun trembled in Theo’s grip, shaking with rage before he stopped and lowered the weapon.

“You know what?” He spat between clenched teeth. “Death is a gift,  _Scott_. I think that disloyalty deserves something worse. The Hunters already know who you are, where are you going to run to when Haletech finds out you’re the one who betrayed and murdered Peter?” He smiled, teeth stained red and vicious as any monster. “I think I’ll have to let them know what happened. It’ll be interesting to see which one side takes you our first, it’ll tie up all the lose threads nicely for me. And I have a hacker to retrieve.”

“Theo, no! You can’t-“ The butt of the rifle slammed into Scott’s skull with a crack and everything went black. The last thing Scott heard before consciousness slipped through his fingers was Theo’s husky drawl. 

“911, I have to report a murder.” 

By the time the pain in his head roused him back to semi-consciousness, Scott couldn’t tell if the pounding throb was his own heartbeat or the sound of sirens. The car was gone, and beside him, what was left of Peter Hale was unrecognizable. He got up on unsteady feet, trying to focus on putting one foot in front of the other, bunching up his shirt and pressing it into his ruined chest. He had to get off the tarmac. Someone had to stop Theo, and he was the only one who knew what he had planned. It would just be so easy to  _stop._

He had nowhere to go.

Peter was gone. The person he’d known longest in the entire world, the person who’d promised to always be there for him, who made Scott so much of who he was. Scott loved him, despite the twisted horrors of their history or maybe because of them. Peter Hale meant so much to him, it was impossible not to love him, no matter how much Scott hated him. Theo had betrayed him, with a game he’d been playing for years. Scott couldn’t help but wonder if the Wolf would have noticed, had he still been around, and Stiles…

It hurt too much. Everything hurt. Scott didn’t want to but he doubled over, a tired sob escaping him, legs trembling beneath his weight. It would be so easy to give up now. Maybe that would be better for everyone. Scott ground his knuckles into the concrete, and in the distance, the sirens got louder. It could all end here.

Scott didn’t know if Theo would stop after one city.

He ran, directionless and desperate with the eyes of the city on him. Two of the most powerful agencies in the world were looking for him and it was only a matter of time before they found him. There wasn’t a way out of this now, Theo had been planning this trap for too long and the walls were closing in around him.

He stole a car and abandoned it in the city, putting as much distance between it and himself as he could. There might be a few hours left before they came for him, but the end was inevitable. He’d be executed as traitor by the only sort of family he’d ever known, or captured and tortured for information by the enemy before the killed him too.

The world was going to burn and he couldn’t do a damn thing about it.

Scott ducked into a familiar building, losing himself in the half-empty hallways of the city art museum to catch his breath. It wasn’t much of a place to hide, but it wouldn’t be crowded this time of day and he needed somewhere to think. He found an empty room and sat on the bench in the middle of the gallery with a pained groan. The painting of a stormy sea dominated one entire wall, the same painting from the last time he was here with…a life time ago.

There were voices down the hall, the muffled sound of other tourists wandering through the galleries and the distant sound of the city through the thick glass windows. It was almost peaceful here, he’d always thought so. Maybe that was why he kept dragging Stiles here every other weekend.

From behind Scott in the almost silence, the click of a handgun was deafening.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find Dans's awesome fics [here](http://nevertrustastilesthing.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can read Rune's stuff [Here](http://fightingforthepack.tumblr.com/) and find her on tumblr at [ Runicscribbles](http://runicscribbles.tumblr.com)


End file.
